Volroy
King of Warriors The Tzunaun race had been enimies with the Bird like species for hundreds of years, fighting over land, resources, etc. The Tzunaun are very powerful, but not as powerful as their ultimate creation, a Tzunaum, stronger, than any Tzunaum ever, to eliminate the bird like species. Once they found out the bird specie's super soldiers had been sent to Earth, they sent Volroy, to Earth. Volroy had been training ever since he was little, and through surgeries and channelled meditation from Tzunaun's, he achieved such a powerful and dangerous being status. Description and Personality Volroy is approximately 7'8 feet tall and about 600-900 lbs. He has organic armor, that is a part of him, it is colored black and orange. It has tube on it that contain a lava like substance. it looks like lava lamps embedded in the armor. Volroy's way of thinking is to be above every one, especially if they challenge him, thats how he was raised. Chapters Chapters 5: 'Volroy has fought the entire Infinity Heroes. He was defeated just barely. '''Chapters 6: '''Volroy's main concern is Haliopt, and since Haliopt isn't on Earth usually nowdays, Volroy hides in the Wilderness. He is sought out by the U.E.M.S.L.D Powers 'Tzunaun Physiology Enhanced Strength His strength is pretty much absolute, he is easily twice as strong as Haliopt. Enhanced Durability His durability makes pretty much any 21th centurary weapon useless against him. Even laser beams that can blow through tanks would not effect him much.This allows him to survive orbital falls, and even those with insufficient super strength could break their hands or wrists punching him. Enhanced Speed His speed is easily faster than 100mph. However, you won't see him speed blitzing people, his body is too large and does not have enough coordination to do so, this is running speed, he can't move at around 100mph within 3 seconds of running, it takes time to build speed. So it is more for combat speed. Enhanced Reflexes This is better suited for foes of similar size striking at him. He could dodge bullets, as he has the speed, but isn't neccecary. His reflexes are good enough to react to those travelling faster than race cars. Enhanced Stamina It allows him to fight for days, week, and even months without fatiuge. Immunity to Control He is immune to telepathy, those that can manipulate people like puppets, etc. Magma Mimicry His physiology allows him to transform into a complete being of magma. Because of the meditation chanlled into him, the heat is very very intense, and makes things like water, ice, and cold nearly ineffective unless they are supernaturally stronger. Power Grid Weakness *Beings of similar strength can hurt him. *Is still vulnerable to certain psychic attacks. *Iron: Even in his magma state it can hurt him. If a human swung at him with a hammer, it wouldn't hurt. It would require super strong beings to hurt him. However, if a human stabbed him with an iron sword, it would hurt, a lot, if its iron in a sharp form, it can easily surpass his durability, however if someone stabbed him with steel, the steel would brake. Encaging him in iron wouldn't work either, its more if you attack him with it.